


Persona 4 D S9 Ep3

by Ellie_Craft05



Series: Persona 4 D S9 [1]
Category: BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle (Video Game), Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/F, F/M, Monster of the Week, Mystery, there is a romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:48:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28432674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellie_Craft05/pseuds/Ellie_Craft05
Summary: Plot: After fighting Hakumen and dealing with Adachi and crew, Mizuno becomes traumatized and injured from the fight, everyone tries to help Mizuno recover while she's on desk duty, but nothing helps, by when a new energy force is discovered in the city, The rest of the Investigation Team figure out what it is,
Relationships: Original Female Character/Kanzaki Kaori
Series: Persona 4 D S9 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082576





	1. The Fight Against Hakumen (Flashback)

**Author's Note:**

> This is the start of Season 9, i kind of want to write for different seasons so here we are:
> 
> *to recap, in the season 8 finale, Mizuno fights off Hakumen, while the rest of the Investigation Team fight Adachi and crew
> 
> *Kanzaki is staying with Mizuno's apartment, because Mizuno saved Kanzaki's life from a assassin
> 
> *writing dialogue for Hakumen is hard:(

  
Flashback:

*Clash!*  
The sounds of two swords hitting each other in the abandoned building, as Mizuno swung her sword against Hakumen, Hakumen blocked the attack and used his move: Yukikaze, to block off Mizuno's move

Mizuno then was lunged back into wall which caused her right arm to hit hard brick wall, landing on the floor, She tried to get back up, but Hakumen pointed her sword at her

“Give up, you have no reason to fight anymore”

“Krgh, Damn you!”

Meanwhile, watching from the sidelines were Adachi, Momo and Neo, Momo looked nervous while Adachi and Neo looked entertained:

Adachi: “Look at her, trying to play the hero, she’s gonna get hurt if she keeps going”

Neo: (sighs)

Momo spoke up, but she knew she”ll get scolded at by Adachi 

”Should’nt we help her?, if Hakumen hurts her even m-” 

“And why do you care?, saving her cause she’s your friend?” He said from his normal voice to teasing voice

  
“Well...no”

  
then ok then” Adachi turned back around toward the fight, while Momo still remained silent, why did she want to help her, she only remained on the team to help Adachi, she didnt know they were going this far, if she betrayed them, the demon king will kill her instantly

Adachi glanced and saw 3 shadows figures by the window, he knew who they were, it was those (as he called them): “those investigation team brats”, he wanted to see more but they had to leave

  
“Tch, right when the fun was getting good, come on girls”

  
Neo followed with a smirk on her face, and Momo looked back before going inside the dark portal  
_______________________________________________________________________________________

Mizuno was still staggering while Hakumen delivered more sword slashes at her, she tried to pull her sword out, but her hand started to shake, unable to even draw it out:

Mizuno: (I hadn't seen anything like it, his swordsman abilities are way beyond strong!)

  
Before Hakumen could lay one more hit, a voice yelled in the abandoned building:

  
“Mizuno-san!”

“Hey are you alright?”

Pretty much the original members of the investigation team arrived and Found Mizuno on the ground, Hakumen withdrawed his sword and left into the boundary

  
“Next time I won’t go easy on you” 

Kanji: “Hey you bastard, what you do to Mizuno-senpai?!”

Mizuno:“No Kanji, he’s too strong”

  
“She’s right, his energy is too powerful” Rise said with her Persona: Himeko Scanned the area

  
Mizuno felt like all the energy was sucked out of her, she didn't feel the same anymore, and fell back down unconscious.

  
_________________________________________________________________________________________


	2. The Topaz September Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of how Mizuno's defeat with her fight against Hakumen, and how the other characters dealt with it, there still continuing on with their lives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Remember, there are a lot of characters, so there's are to write for (Hence the tag)
> 
> *If you want to imagine the HQ, just think of a detective's Headquarters

___________________________________  
One Month Later: September 24  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________  
The sunlight brimmed down on the windows, as Mizuno woke up, she stretched her body and a sharp pain was in her arm when she stretched it, Mizuno could still remember back last month where the Investigation Team told her they can handle Adachi on there own while she fought Hakumen

  
She didn't want to remember it, but the memory is still intact, Remembering when the team took her back home and Celica only healed half of Her injuries, Hakumen’s damage did do a toll on her, speaking of which, Celica was going to continue healing her injuries starting today, since Mizuno was off for weeks until today, were she would be on desk duty,

She sighed as she wonder what today would bring, All of sudden, her bedroom door to reveal a young woman with long purple ponytail, her name was Kaori Kanzaki, and she stayed with Mizuno ever since she saved her from a assassin, so Kanzaki owes her life to her (in a samurai kind of way, even though she use a nodachi)

“Are you alright, Ms Mizuno?”

“Yes, im fine, but you shouldn't check on me every time, Kaori-san”

  
“Well, your injury isn’t going away this instant, Ms Celica’s magic does take a long time to heal”

  
“Krhgh!”

  
“Now come on, breakfast is ready”

“Can I just eat toast?” Mizuno asked but she didn't have the energy to eat a full meal

  
“I thought you usually eat a full breakfast in the morning?”

“Im not going to eat that much”

  
“Well, guess I’ll feed you myself”

Mizuno thought about Kanzaki feeding her, her body up close aganist hers, she stammered and turned red

  
“W-W-Wait, fine I”ll go eat, but let me get dressed first”

She got up and grabbed a few clothes, and went to the bathroom  
_______________________________________________________

Kanzaki sighed as she watched the toast in the toaster, cooked itself, she learned how to use electrical devices like a smartphone, a stove, and a washing machine (though she had trouble with said washing machine, she befriended the washing machine, literary)

Thanks to her friend: Itsuwa , she was glad she taught her how to do that stuff

While she was thinking, she heard the bathroom door open, Mizuno came out, but she was wearing a completely different outfit, instead of wearing her usual suit, she was wearing a white button-up shirt with black pants, complete with a black jacket on her shoulders, Her Long ponytail was replaced with long hair, Kanzaki looked at her with surprise:

“Your not wearing your suit”

Mizuno: “Um, I decided to something different, y’know”

  
She shrugged it off, and looked around the kitchen and asked:

“Can I help with anything?”

“NO!, I mean, you know how you are with the stove” Kanzaki said

Mizuno has this weird curse, where if she touches a stove, it explodes, this is why Mizuno eats precooked meals or asks someone else, the stove wasn't leaking or anything, it just automatically explodes, luckly she was able to get one every month so thats good, it wasn't as bad as Touma’s bad luck or Noel’s cooking though

  
“Heh, But can we eat now?, Just toast though”

So the two started eat as they both begin their day  
_________________________________________________________________________________

After eating and making to headquarters, where Mizuno watched Kanzaki walk up the stairs, Mizuno still was standing in place:

“You don’t have to come with me, I can handle it on my own”

“What are you talking about?, I’m helping out with a case with Ms Blake”

“Hm, Im glad your helping out,you should join Academy City’s Investigation Team, but I forgot your with the Necessarius”

“Maybe, but I don’t want to stress you or Touma out”

Silence, Usually Mizuno would come up with a joke about Touma, but she didn't sound as enthusiastic as she usually was, when they reached office headquarters, Every looked at Mizuno, Yosuke broke the silence again:

  
“H-hey, Mizuno-san, how’s your um arm?”

Chie: Damn it Yosuke, quit making things worse!”

“Im not, im just trying to make her feel better!”

“By making it worse!”

Mizuno: “Guys,its ok, my arm is fine”

“You two better stop arguing before Jin overhears you” a voice said

Mizuno turned around and two familar faces, it was Index and Kamijou Touma, Index had an angry look on her face as she looked at both Yosuke and Chie (mainly Yosuke)

“Good morning, Touma, Index”

Touma: “Hey, hope your feeling better”

“Thank you, I should get to work now”

Index: “Yeah Touma, quit flirting, we have a job to do”

“I wasn't flirting, geez!”

The two left as Mizuno went to her workspace (which was between Chie and Yukiko), and sat down, she was about to grab the phone, when Kanzaki held her shoulder:

“I gotta go, ok?”

Mizuno: (sighs)

Kanzaki looked upset, then said: “Ms Chie, Ms Yukiko, can you look after her?”

“Kaori-san, im 21, I don’t need-”

Yukiko: “Of course”

Chie: “Will watch her for you”

Kanzaki left, and Mizuno sighed:

Mizuno: Hah~, why?”

Chie: “Y’know, I think Kanazaki really likes you, since when the two of you started dating?”

Mizuno: “W-were not dating, Kanzaki is just in my debt”

  
Yukiko: “Then why is your face red?”

  
“Tch, im taking a nap”

  
Mizuno laid her head down on her desk and closed her eyes

  
Chie and Yukiko looked at each other:

“Is she gonna get in trouble?” Yukiko asked

“I don’t know?, If we wake her she’ll get mad”

They continued their work as they let Mizuno rest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *The next chapter will focus on the case of the mysterious energy reading and our team (minus Mizuno)
> 
> *Mizuno injured her right arm during the fight in the previous chapter
> 
> * First time writing for Touma and Index, yay:)
> 
> *Acadamy City has their own Investigation Team, with Touma as their leader


End file.
